


Careful what you wish for

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Anal, Choking, F/F, Futa, Impregnation, Lots of Cum, Massive cocks, Multi, Oral, Vaginal, double penatration, gentle turned rough, rough, slight nonconsent, sort of misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Joan goes to Overwatch using Beacon Summer Exchange Program, where she’s tasked to partner with Tracer, who instantly falls for the adorable and hot blonde. She takes Joan home where she and her girlfriend Emily decide to maker her theirs by fucking the poor blonde senseless using their big futa cocks. They knock her up to finally have a kid.





	Careful what you wish for

           To say Joan was excited was an understatement. She never really got to do much in terms of extracurricular activities, what with her being…rather lazy. But this was something she was beyond happy she got to do.  
  
           She stepped off the shuttle and squinted her eyes into the sun, taking in the beautiful view. “Welcome to watchpoint Gibroltar, one of Overwatch’s many headquarters. All members of the exchange program, please head to exit ‘C’ for further information.” She jumped happily as she practically skipped towards the said exit.  
  
           Joan found herself alone at the exit, was she really the only one? “Well hello there luv!” Joan turned to see her idol, her actual idol, walking up to her, waving cheerfully. “You must be Joan right?” Tracer, the living, breathing, Tracer, just said her name.  
  
           “Uh…yyyyeah!” Joan was so jittery and nervous she almost forgot how to talk. “I’m Joan, am…am I the only one?” She looked around and behind her, just to make sure she wasn’t being forgetful or oblivious.  
  
           “Heh, yeah. We didn’t get that many people for the exchange program this year.” Tracer gave a goofy smile as she scratched her head, warming Joan’s heart. “But don’t let that get to you, since you’re alone, you get all the attention.”  
  
           Joan blushed at that, she didn’t think anything of it, just that people would worry about her all the time, but Tracer meant something else entirely. “So, uh. Where am I going to be staying? My spare clothes and weapon had to be shipped separate, I just want to make sure I get them.”  
  
           Tracer waved, directing Joan to follow her. “Oh, don’t you worry about that luv, that’ll be sorted out on its own. For now, though, let me give you the grand tour.” Joan eagerly followed Tracer, tightening the grip on her back as she jogged to keep up with the speedster. Tracer blinked to and fro, introducing workers and minor agents, as well as showing off every little thing, even things that didn’t seem to have any importance.  
  
           “And this is Winston’s favorite tire, well, its actually his only tire but, you get the idea.” Tracer was hanging from the tire suspended from the ceiling, swinging back and forth before she let go and blinked in front of Joan. “So that’s basically it, got any questions? Concerns? Crushes?”  
  
           Joan blushed as she waved her hands in front of her. “NONONO! I don’t, uh…no, no crushes.” Joan was flustered and embarrassed, covering her face, which made Tracer grin mischievously.  
  
           “So, there is someone? Come one luv, you gotta spill the beans.” Tracer blinked all around Joan, pestering her to spill her guts, until finally Joan broke. “Its you!”  
  
           Tracer stopped dead, looking like a deer in headlights, as she looked at Joan with a blank face. “Me?” Joan was embarrassed, she knew Tracer had a girlfriend, but still, she couldn’t help but falling for the cute brit. Tracer smiled as she leaned in and kissed Joan on the nose, now making her become dumbstruck. “That’s just fine, I’ve had my eye’s on you all day…and your cute butt~”  
  
           Joan blushed even deeper, her face turning redder than it should have been able to. “B-but…you have a girlfriend. Or is she your wife?”  
  
           “Luv, you think we’re not kinky fucks?” Her matter-of-factly tone, combined with her condescending stance, was all the answer Joan needed. “So that being said. Emily is staying at a hotel nearby, wanna come with me and…get to meet us?”  
  
           Joan was conflicted. On one hand, she didn’t want to come in between Tracer and Emily, since they were in love. But at the same time, she was being offered, and Tracer was her biggest crush. “Well…okay. Let’s go~”  
  
           Tracer grabbed her arm and dragged her along at breakneck speed. Well, ‘dragged’ wasn’t exactly the word, more like, blinked her along the path, which was not a feeling Joan could explain…ever.  
  
           Tracer and Joan maid their way out of Gibraltar, caught a bus, and made their way into the city, towards the hotel, and Emily. “You’re going to love Emily. She’s so nice, generous, fun, energetic, oh you won’t believe how energetic. On top of that she-” Joan smiled as she zoned out, watching Tracer go on and on about Emily. She really loved her, that much was obvious.  
  
           Before she knew it, they were at the hotel, waiting in the elevator as Tracer jittered uncontrollably. “I hate these things. Too slow.” She wasn’t wrong. They made their way to the room, Joan’s heartbeat was so fast it felt like it would have shown up like a straight line, and Tracer could tell. “Easy luv, there’s no reason to be nervous, you don’t hafta do this if you don’t want to.”  
  
           “No, I do. Just…horny?” Joan couldn’t believe she just said that, but it made Tracer’s grin spread from ear to ear.  
  
           “Good.” With that Tracer opened the door, without warning, and it made Emily jump. “Hey luv, we’re home~” Tracer couldn’t have been blunter, but she was cute for it. “And I see you already got started~”  
  
           Joan walked in after Tracer, and her jaw hit the floor. There, on the bed, was Emily, a massive cock standing proud against her stomach, throbbing in anticipation. “Oh. Hey there, Joan right?” Joan nodded her head, completely shocked, not by the fact that Emily had a dick, but just from the impossible size of it.  
  
           “I reacted the same way~” Tracer whispered in Joan’s ear, as her hands reached around and ripped her shirt off, showing her cute, perky tits to Emily, who licked her lips. “And she’s not alone either~” Tracer grabbed one of Joan’s hands, pulling it around until it rubbed against the spandex clad crotch of Tracer…and revealing the hot bulge beneath it.  
  
           “Lena wasn’t lying when she said you were cute~” Emily had stood up and walked up to Joan, her chest squishing against Joan’s, and her cock rubbing between their stomach’s. “Let’s get straight to the fun~”  
  
           Emily finished stripping Joan, as Tracer made quick work of stripping herself. They forced Joan onto the bed, who examined Emily and Lena in greater detail. Emily was taller of the two, her freckled body looked cute and sexy. Her tits were bigger and so was her dick, but that was by the biggest margine.  
  
           Tracer wasn’t as well endowed as Emily, maybe a good five inches shorter, but still big, just nothing like Emily’s monster. Her chest was almost flat, small handful tits, but her ass was amazing. “So luv, which do you want where?”  
  
           Joan looked at the two cocks, it was almost a no brainer. She spread her legs wide, her pussy already dripping in anticipation. “Emily…please put a baby in me~” Emily looked shocked, and Joan was worried she had gone over the line, but she quickly turned her shock to lust as she moved over Joan, rubbing her behemoth across Joan’s quivering lips.  
  
           “Will do~” Emily pulled back and thrusted back in with surprising strength. Joan’s mouth spread wide in a silent scream, her eyes wide, as she was spread wider than she thought possible on Emily’s cock. Emily pulled out again, and thrusted back in, bulging Joan’s stomach, and making it roughly halfway in.  
  
           “So…biiiiig~” Joan’s eyes fluttered as she wrapped her arms around Emily, holding the freckled girl close. Emily snickered as she moved slightly, her hands moving up Joan’s chest, as they wrapped around her neck. “Wha?” Suddenly her hands clamped down, choking Joan and causing her to panic.  
  
           “God you’re loud, but you tightened up really good~” Joan began to panic as she felt herself unable to suck in any air. She tried pushing back against Emily, but her arms were grabbed and pinned to the bed by Tracer, an evil smile on her face.  
  
           “Oh, don’t struggle luv…Emily get’s REALLY hard when you struggle~” Joan couldn’t help but panic more, feeling Emily’s hands tighten even more around her throat as she began to thrust into her even hard, making Joan’s stomach bulge and lurch painfully.  
  
           “Can I fuck her arse now Emily?” Tracer asked coyly, she obviously wasn’t the dominant one in the relationship. Emily ignored Tracer for a few minutes, selfishly pounding into Joan’s pussy, grinning in blissful pleasure.  
  
           “Fine.” Emily tugged on Joan’s neck, pulling the two of them up, showing off Joan’s ass to Tracer. “Fuck her hard~” Tracer smiled as she rubbed her cock against Joan’s cock, making the girl shiver more, struggling harder against Emily, who only tightened her grip harder around her neck.  
  
           “OH fuck! She is tight~” Tracer hummed in pleasure as she railed into Joan’s ass, making the girl gag around Emily’s hands. Her eyes watered as she felt the little air left in her lungs running out. Her eyes rolled back as she slowly started blacking out, Tracer ramming into her tight ass as Emily continued her assault on her pussy.  
  
           “Take it you fucking slut!” Emily slammed in one last time, letting lose her load deep inside Joan’s pussy. Tracer groaned as she joined suit, squirting off into Joan’s ass. The poor girl bloated up, her pussy filling beyond the brim, she was undoubtably pregnant.  
  
           Minutes passed and they finally finished bloating her guts, as they yanked her off and tossed her on the bed. “Heh, still conscious there?” Tracer giggled as she looked down at Joan, the broken girl twitching on the bed, her eyes glazed over. “Yeah. She’s broken~”  
  
           Emily smiled as she grabbed Tracer’s head, yanking the girl down on her knees, slapping her in the face with her cock. “Then until she’s conscious again, you’re in charge of cock cleaning.” Tracer gulped, as she took Emily’s cock into her mouth, and began to work.


End file.
